All Roads Lead to Love
by Im4evrursfaithfully
Summary: Where does Glee take Finn and Rachel? Through love and heartbreak. It never ends, but somewhere down the line, love prevails. Various one-shots of different scenes and scenarios.
1. Almost Lover

_**Author's Note: Hope you like! Many thanks to egyouppt for being such an amazing beta! Spoilers for "Special Education".**_

_**Disclamer: Fox owns Glee. Not me.**_

**Almost Lover**

* * *

_~ I never wanna see you unhappy  
I thought you want the same for me ~_

* * *

"_There's…um… There's something I need to tell you."_

"_How could you do this to me?"_

He really should have known. _She_ really should have known.

But, why Puck? He was Puck for God's sake!

Rachel knew. She knew that would hurt him. After everything. He really thought she was different than that. He really thought that she wasn't actually the girl who sent someone to a crack house or cheated on her boyfriend with his sex-shark former best friend out of jealousy.

He lied to her for her own sake. Okay, maybe some of it was for his sake, but he tried to protect her from that pain just as much as, if not more than, he tried to protecte himself. The last thing he wanted was to see her suffer. But obviously the feeling wasn't mutual.

* * *

_~ Goodbye my almost lover  
Goodbye my hopeless dream ~_

* * *

It was weird how the roles always switched. There was always one chasing after the other. One saying goodbye. He really wished it would just end; really wished they could just stay together forever. They'd make it through high school and even college. Eventually, they'd settle down and get married. After he he'd settled into whatever job he would end up choosing and she was on Broadway. Oh, he didn't forgive her, nor did he want to be her boyfriend. Well, he _wanted _to. It just hurt too much. So for now, goodbye. To her. To that dream.

* * *

_~ Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do ~_

* * *

He found himself shuffling through his iPod later that day. Glancing at a playlist that Rachel had made him, he found "Almost Lover." And of course it suited him well because Rachel had a song for everything.

It was true. They were almost lovers in a sense, seeing as they already loved each other and were on the road to, like, sex and stuff. But she meant so much more to him than that. She made him think hard, like he was right now. She comforted him through the rough times and really led him to take a stand, to be a leader.

She was his everything. He'd never been sure of anything in his life. He was just a dumb jock, a Lima loser. But with her, he _knew_ that he was special because he_ loves _her. That's right_. Love _not loved.

* * *

_"Break a leg."_

_"I love you._

* * *

**_Reviews? Bad? Horrible? Atrocious?_**

**_This is my first, official fanfic that I've posted, but feel free to critique as much as you want._**

**_I'm going to keep writing one-shots on moments during or after episodes until at least Glee comes back for the Super Bowl (That is, once my exams end)._**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Im4evrursfaithfully_**


	2. The fans were trying to kill him

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fox, Glee, Cory, Lea, or anything else mentioned in the story._**

**__****_AN: I just want to thank my beta Egyouppt for putting up with me and helping me with this story even if this isn't her thing. Also, thanks to by bffl Lady2012 for getting me to stop my laziness. Thanks to her and Kat for being ff obsessed with me. Also thanks to my circles on Gleeforum for giving me the idea from reading our thread. _**  


**_Hope y'all like it:_**

**_

* * *

_**

The fans are trying to kill him.

They're amazing, they really are But they're going to be the death of him. He wasn't lying when he said he read fanfiction. And they're fascinating; so detailed. They literally analyze _everything _about his character, even the things that aren't actually Finn's canon.

But, then they have to go and write about him. Not Finn, but him. And Lea.

They basically sum up his day-to-day life, flirting, and stealing glances with Lea, but never acting on them. There's nothing more he can do, though. Everyone knows it's unprofessional to date his costar. They also know that said costar is dating Theo Stockman. Of course, he just has to be some Broadway star that has many years of singing under his belt. And he's sure as hell more coordinated than Cory.

So instead of acting upon his emotions, he's left with many smut filled fanfics about him and Lea. Even the ones that are Finn and Rachel seem just like the two of them.

They spark many dreams. About him and Lea; about Lea and him. And not all of them are dirty. Most of them are, but there's some where they just hang out or talk.

* * *

The fans are, yet again, trying to kill him,

They have a million different forums. And of course, about a fourth of them have to do with the chemistry between the two of them. So, they just haveto have over 5,000 pages of proof of how perfect they are together; that they are meant to be. Like they don't know. Or at least, he knows. He wishes she did too.

They had a frenzy when it came to the recent photo shoots, saying it was a secretive way of showing their undying love for each other. They're stoked for the Teen Vogue. He's not surprised. It seemed so romantic had it not been for a bunch of cameras that would snap photos for posting in magazines. The interview was strained after they mentioned the no sex in trailers, leaving an awkward silence between them. They might have tried that once… or twice. But, that was before Lea realized what was actually happening and went and dated Theo and gave him the speech about being professional.

The fans had another field day with those comments.

Maybe he should show the forums to her. They call her a Finchel leader. If only she was a Lea/Cory leader.

* * *

Not only are the fans killing him, but the writers are, too.

He's always been glad that Rachel is a prude. As much as he wants to be able to do more, Rachel's ideals kept him from some more intense scenes that would need to be shot over and over. That would definitely kill him. But the writers aren't ways that helpful. There were bits of episodes where it was impossible not to die. Like those recent pictures of Lea in a football uniform, like that video leaked a while ago when he put football gear on her. It really was an "instant hard-on." Or that time where Rachel put on the "sad clown-hooker " costume, or even during her songs in the Brittany/Britney episode.

Every week, it seems, the writers have him deeply depressed, staring at Rachel in longing, or kissing her for hours for the cameras. He'll take the latter any day.

* * *

It seems like everyone's out to get him, even the media. He always thought they were friends…

He's been avoiding her lately, after all the recent photo shoots with GQ and Teen Vogue. The fans had been right when they said that it was like Dianna wasn't there. It was just him and one more person trying to kill him: Lea. It was just so sexy. Now, it's hard not to kiss her senseless whenever he sees her. Now that he can't do that in character, he's just hiding from her. He avoided all of the Hollywood Style Awards and drowned out his sorrows in beer.

When did he get so sad?

There are millions of girls (and some guys) that want him. Hell, maybe some of his other costars do too. Just his luck to want the one that's taken. If he wanted, he could try to take her back. But Lea would totally figure out what he was doing and he has more respect for her than that.

His sadness is better than sleeping around with a few girls and feeling nothing. He's learned from Finn that it's no way to a woman's heart. Then again, he hasn't been able to get to a certain woman's heart since almost Australia.

* * *

He's really happy for her Golden Globe nomination. He's just watched a few videos about her nomination in his trailer for a while. One asked who her date was. She neglected to mention Theo, instead just saying her parents. Score!

He's just reached a new level of pathetic.

Out of nowhere, his phone starts buzzing and it makes him jump. He glances at the phone, trying to search for another nomination video on his laptop.

_Hey Cory! Where are u? I just read the Valentine's Day script_

_and I need to talk to you. ;)_

_– Lea_

Valentine's Day script? Yeah, he'd read it. It's definitely going the make the fans excited and there are some cute, sexy times. But he doesn't want to go and talk about them with her now; he just wants to mope and wallow in his pathetic love for Lea. That script, while albeit amazing, is dangerous for him. But it's Lea and her wish is his command. There's nothing he wouldn't do for her; all she has to do is ask.

_Sure. Be at you're trailer any minute._

_Congrats on the nomination :)_

_– Cory_

He often wishes to forget it all, but it's impossible with the fans and the writers and the media. Not to mention, the most deadly of them all: Lea her self.

* * *

**_Good? Bad? Horrible?_**

**_Please review to help my writing growth. :)_**

**_Okay, I know I'm lazy but I'll post another fic by the end of the week hopefully. I want to get at least one in by my bday and New Year's. Thanks guys!_**


End file.
